Halloween at Camp HalfBlood
by ChaosMush
Summary: Goode High School has an unexpected break, and Percy visits Camp Half-Blood during Halloween! My first fanfic, please read and review!
1. Scythian Dracaenae catch me on Video

My first fanfic! R&R please! Rated K+. **WILL BE IN PERCY's POV**

I practically fell out of the car and onto the hard, grassy ground surrounding Half-Blood Hill. I was finally at Camp Half-Blood! Normally I wouldn't be coming here in the end of October, but Goode High School was having some problems. Apparently all the bathrooms blew up (not my fault!) and they had to send technicians at it. Not any of us students could last a day without going to the bathroom, so they gave us a week off.

"Bye, Mom!" I shouted. "Have a nice time, Percy!" shouted Mom as she sped away in her car. I watched as the speck grew smaller in the distance, and I trudged up the hill. I passed Peleus, who snorted a flame of fire in delight and nearly set a familiar satyr on fire as he was resting on Thalia's tree.

"Hey, Grover!" I shouted. Grover turned around in surprise and tripped on a tree root. He rolled down the hill bleating like an old mama goat. I busted my lungs laughing, and in the end I rolled down the hill too.

"Give me some warning when you scare me to death next time, will ya?" Grover grumbled as he picked himself up and dusted off grass off his furry hindquarters. I hugged him; I haven't seen him in some time. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Grover said. "Naw, school had a sewage problem." Grover and I started laughing. The smile on Grover's face suddenly changed into a look of horror, and he ran away, screaming,"Oh gods, Annabeth will kill me! See you later, Percy!" I watched as he sped away off towards the cabin. I started walking.

I passed the Big House, where Chiron and Mr. D were apparently arguing about pinochle. Strangely, there weren't much people around. I didn't see anyone riding the pegasi, and I didn't even see any people playing volleyball. I didn't think it was of much significance, so I trekked on towards my cabin. I tried to see whether anyone was in the cabins, but every curtain was drawn.

I finally reached my cabin, exhausted. I was about to open the door when I heard a hissing sound. Uncapping Riptide, I turned around to find a Scythian Dracaena staring at me. How did it get inside the borders? I didn't have time to think of that as more Scythian Dracaenae popped out. Soon, a whole band of them surrounded me. I didn't have much choice, so I lunged at the first one.

The monster then suddenly blocked my attack with a dagger and hissed, "Do not attack ussss, Perseussss. Watch and learn." I watched in astonishment as the monster reached up and took off its head. Annabeth's head popped out. "Happy Halloween!!!" Suddenly, all the other Scythian Dracaenae took off THEIR heads and showed their real faces. I saw Clarisse, Beckendorf, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Travis and Connor Stoll, and even Thalia. I stared in astonishment. Annabeth then piped up, "Well, then Seaweed Brain? Have we outsmarted you?" I muttered, "Yes…."

Then I noticed another kid I didn't notice holding a video camera up to me. He said,"Got that on tape! Time to add that to the slideshow!" He sped off. Annabeth then explained, "We have a Halloween Slideshow every year, and we caught everything from the ambush to right now on tape." I groaned in agony. "Nice to see you guys too," I grumbled as they laughed. Together we headed off to the pavilion.

**So, how was it? Review, review, review! **


	2. Grover Spills the Beans

**Well, here's another chapter! Review, review, review! **

We reached the pavilion and sat down in our respective tables. Annabeth immediately took out the memory chip out of the camera and gave it to Chiron, who smiled mischievously and clopped away towards the Big House. I groaned in embarrassment once again as the food appeared before our eyes. I took my plate and slid the cheesiest pizza slice off the plate and into the fire. I murmured, "Please give me luck, Dad…and some inspiration while your at it." I sat down at the Poseidon table, deep in thought.

I eventually devoured all my food and absentmindedly got up and started walking. I didn't notice where I was going until I ran into a wall. Disoriented, I staggered off and bumped straight into Grover. "Hey Percy!" he bleated excitedly. "Hey, G-man!" I said as I high-fived him. An idea sparked my mind, and I asked him, "Do you know where Chiron put the memory chip for the camera?" Grover looked around nervously. "Sorry, Percy, I can't tell you. That would ruin the fun!"

I stacked a golden drachma on his hand. "What about payment?" Grover shook his head. "You could buy something for Juniper, she would want a gift, "I kept on stacking drachmas. "You could buy the new set of aluminum reed pipes at the camp store." Grover finally cracked. "All right! I'll tell you!" he said as he hurriedly pocketed up the drachmas. "There is a room smack in the center of the Big House, second floor. He put it there." "Alright, thanks a bunch Grover!" I whistled as I walked away. It's time to execute my brilliant plan.

**What is Percy's plan? Sorry for the short chapter, I promise you there will be much longer chapters!**

**The more you review, the longer the chapters! (And a cookie while your at it too)**


	3. I Craft a Monster

**Thank you, reviewers! Cookies to all of you! Now, let's get on with the show!**

I sneakily tiptoed on the porch of the Big House. I silently prayed to Hermes for luck and entered the Big House. I never actually explored the Big House because, well, it's big. After two wrong turns and some dead ends, I found the staircase. I went to the second floor, and found the center room, which was completely round. It was empty except for a laptop and a camera. The camera! I hurriedly grabbed it, popped out the memory chip, and raced out of the house as fast as I can.

I made it back to the Hermes cabin, where I arranged to meet with Travis Stoll. I handed him a drachma and he whisked off with the memory chip. 32 seconds later he handed it back. "Job done," he said proudly. "You better have done it correctly, or else I'll send the pegasi at you." He winced, he really hated pegasi. He walked back into the cabin, and I walked off towards the Big House.

I made it inside and returned the chip without any incident. But as I inserted the chip back into the camera, an idea came at me. Looking around, I took the camera. It's time to get payback.

****************************

For Arts & Crafts, I decided to craft something that would scare Annabeth out of her pants (not literally of course!!!). I mused for a few seconds, and I got the perfect idea! A spider!

Using a book, I made a pretty decent spider head. It fit perfectly around my head. I then found Juniper walking by, who was really good at making costumes. I yelled, "Juniper! Come over here!" I explained my plan to her, and she enthusiastically agreed. We went to work immediately.

*****************************

I viewed the costume that was lying on my bed. Juniper did an awesome job at it, and it looked like a real spider, albeit a gigantic spider which could bite off your head. I checked to see if I could fit in it. I did, it was perfect. I then went over to the Athena cabin, and I asked them to hold Annabeth off until 3:14 tomorrow. They agreed. I decided to go to my cabin to relax for a while; thinking up so complicated plans makes me tired.

That night, I had a strange dream. I was faced by a giant spider and I was scared to death. I had a bronze dagger, and I lunged at the spider. The spider dodged, and it tackled me. Its mouth was hanging over me, waiting to eat me….

**********************************

I woke up in sweat the next day. What a weird dream, I thought as I dressed up. I walked outside the cabin just to be run over by a stampede of satyrs, dryads, and terrified campers. I got up and dusted myself off when I saw a shadow march over in my direction. My heart sank as I saw who it is. Anger, frustration, and terror all combined together in my mind.

**Who could the shadow be? What is Percy's plan exactly?**

**Review as always!**


End file.
